Gone with the Millennia
by Heartless Queen
Summary: What happens when Malik finds a relative he had no idea exists and Yami, Seto, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Tristin find out? Well, it's either not pretty, or pretty funny. Reviews needed, suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Day that Malik was Cursed

Ryn: Hello people! Before I start anything, just let me say that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and that I would really appreciate it if you didn't flame me. Now, on to the disclaimer!! That reminds me. *grabs Bakura from backstage* Now, do the disclaimers.  
  
Bakura: Why should I?! You don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the songs you might use. Plus, you only own Beleez. Make HER do it!!  
  
Ryn: ^_^  
  
Bakura: Crap.  
  
Ryn: Now, on with the fanfic!! ^_^ Oh yah, WARNING!! A bit of OOCness on Malik. But still really funny.  
  
Chapter 1: The Day that Malik was Cursed  
  
It was a usual summer day in Domino City. Everyone was outside, enjoying the sunshine. Well, everyone except Malik. He was thinking up new plans for beating that blasted Pharaoh and taking his power. He was sitting in his chair on his yot (wow, I don't even have a decent computer ^^). A sudden knock on the door interrupted his train of thought, which, at the moment, wasn't going anywhere. "Who is it? If it's that damn sales person again, I swear I'll send them to the shadow realm!" He says this impatiently, since he was 'thinking.' The door opened and his faithful mind slave,(sorry, forgot his name. It's the guy with the tattoo on his cheek) walked in, followed by a girl looking about his age. And from the looks of it, just like him. The similarity was uncanny, save for the navy blue eyes. She smiles at him. "Master Malik, I present Miss Ryn Ishtar." He said this then left the two to speak. Malik just stared. He thought, Who is this girl? And why is her last name Ishtar?! I must search her mind for answers! She could feel his presence in her mind, but merely sat there, smiling politely. Malik suddenly fell backwards in his chair, landing flat on his back on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just found out.  
  
Ryn: Yah, I know, short chappie, but hey, at least I got it done. And the next chapter should be a real shocker.  
  
Malik: Yah, if you like finding out about family you never knew.  
  
Ryn: *gags Malik* Uhh, just review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!! ^_^; 


	2. Chapter 2: Malik is Tortured

RBD: ALRIGHT!! Second chapter!! Now, I hope if you liked the last one (even  
though it was very short). THIS WILL BE BETTER (I hope). *pulls Seto from  
backstage*  
Seto: What do you need me for? You can do the disclaimer.  
RBD: BEHOLD!! *puppy eyes, REALLY good puppy eyes*  
Seto: MY EYES!! THE KAWAIINESS!! NOOOO!! *runs off stage*  
RBD: Oh well. I don't own Yugioh. I don't own the cards or, or, Malik or,  
BAKURA!!! NNNNOOOOOO!!!! *gets over it (eventually)* ON WITH THE FIC!!  
Chapter 2: Malik is tortured  
It had been about a week since his now known cousin had moved in and  
literally taken Domino High by storm. She had managed to make all the boys  
in the school ask her out (at least once), make all the girls jealous, and  
embarrass him in a few days. It wasn't much better at his apartment. Since  
that day last week, the apartment had been turned upside down. Most of his  
stuff was unorganized and scattered everywhere, while hers was neat and  
clean. Malik was sitting there, watching the TV when he heard a familiar  
scream. It came from Ryn's room. He began to walk toward her room tiredly.  
This was the third time this week. It was probably just another cockroach a  
little too close to her bed. He opened the door to see Ryn cowering on the  
bed, wearing his (nearly) exact cloths, pointing to a spider on the  
ceiling. He groaned and got a tissue and tossed it out the window into the  
alley below. Ryn slumped down on the bed and smiled. "Thanks Malik. I can't  
stand bugs. They're just so disgusting!! Ick!!" She cringed at the thought.  
He groaned again. "Why do you scream every time there's a bug? They're  
lesser creatures, why be scared?" He asks rather annoyed at this incessant  
behavior. "Well, because, because they're just GROSS!!" She knew this  
wasn't a very good answer, but it should do. At that moment, her pillow  
started to glow yellow. She looks at it and quickly picks it up and sits on  
it. A glint of something gold could have been seen for a split second. This  
caught Malik's attention.  
------------------------==================----------------------  
RBD: Ok, yet another short chapter, but at least I did another one!! W00T!!  
See the little button thing? Please press it. Thanks! Ideas for the next  
chapter WELCOME and HOPED FOR!! ^^ 


End file.
